User blog:Wolf259/Fear The Omen Of Nightmares
Hi i am wolf259 (note i have re-edited the AP ratios and MD,thanks to two commenters) And i like to show you my concept on a mage i thought up of :) Please excuse my spelling if wrong, thanks :P He is called Fear The Omen Of Nightmares, (P.S hope you like the name :P ) He is an Mage,Ranged Champion but he specialis's in AoE and Frearing his enemies making him more of a Team contrbuter that a 1v1 champion. I will submit his lore and stats later but first i want to show you his abilities. Lets get started then. Passive Mark Of the Omen:-(Passive) Fear's basic attack marks his target with 'Mark of The Omen' causing the targets Magic Resistance to lower by 2/6/10% for 5 seconds and allowing Fear's abiliteis to have special effects on his target.This does not stack but will be re-newed each time Fear attacks the same target with his basic attack. 1st Ability (His Q) Choke:-(Active) Fear chokes an enemy that is marked with 'Mark Of The Omen' causing Magic damage and slowing the enemy.(This ability will only work on an enemy marked with 'Mark Of the Omen' Meaning you must first auto attack then activate on target) *Magic Damage: 70/100/130/160/190 (+0.6 per ability power) *Slow: 10/15/20/25/30% *Cost: 30 Mana *Cooldown: 5 seconds *Range: 700 2nd Ability (His W) Region Of Fright:-(Active) Fear Instently blusts an area dealing Magic Damage to enemies within the area.If enemies within the area are marked with 'Mark Of The Omen' they are dealt additional Magic Damage. *Magic Damage: 60/90/120/150/180 (+0.6 per ability power) *Addianol Magic Damage: 30/45/60/75/90 (+0.2 per ability power) *Cost: 50/70/90/100/120 *Cooldown: 9 seconds *Range to center of AoE: 700 *Radius of AoE: 200 3rd Ability (His E) Fear Infaction:-(Active) Fear lets out a foul dark energy on a target which instently fears the target and couses the enemy to take Magic Damage for 4 seconds.If the enemy is marked with 'Mark Of The Omen' the target takes damage for 6 seconds instead of 4 seconds. *Cost: 40/50/60/70/80 *Magic Damage per second: 3/6/9/12/15 (+ 0.1 per ability power) *Duration of fear: 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 seconds *Range: 650 *Cooldown: 14/12/10/8/6 seconds Ultimate Ability (His R) Zone Of Nightmares:-(Active) Fear blusts an area with terrorfying energy for 6 seconds also Knocking him backwords,enemies insteanly take Magic Damage.And deals more Magic Damage for enemies standing in the zone.If Fear can return to zone and stand in it uninterrupted for 2.5 seconds,he will absorb the energy alowing him to cast the ability again befor it goes into cooldown.Enemies marked with 'Mark Of The Omen' will be feared and will move towards the center of the zone.(note that Fear has to be uninterrupted when standing on the zone to cast the ability again meaning if he is Stuned,Feared,Silenced,Pushed or Snared he will stop absorbing the energy) *Cost: 100/150/200 *Range to center of AoE: 750 *Knocback: 500 *Magic Damage: 200/300/400 (+0.6 ability power) *Additinol Magic Damage per second: 10/20/30 (+0.2 ability power) *Radius Of AoE: 600 *Duration of fear: 2.5 seconds *Cooldown: 110/90/70 seconds *why this kind of an ultimate,well its a powerfull AoE ability also if the player can get in some basic attacks and then activate the ability the enemies will get feared.the reason for the knockback is because if Fear can re-cast the ability if he stands on it then players will just try to activate it under Fear therefor the knockback will balance that out. Well this is the basic idea of the champion,i will edit his stats and lore later.so please feel free to comment and please if you think you have any improvements you can give me for this champion please comment and mention it,your feed back is importent to me. I will also leave you with a idea of what he will look like,the idea i have is that he is a young man and he was struck by dark energy which i will explain how in his lore once i edit this later also his name is not Fear,the name Fear was just a name he took because of his powers and he is not completely evil he cares dearly for his country again i will mention this all when i write his lore. And please be kind enough not to insult and call this a bad idea or an ripoff instead please help me improve in making him better and unique,so please comment and give any suggetions.i will be very gratefull :) Thank You :) wolf 259 Category:Custom champions